Wobbly Weasley Christmas
by SamBelle
Summary: The smell of cinnamon filled the air. The fireplace was lit and it was snowing outside. Redheads in thick jerseys filled the Burrow. A tree stood in the corner of the sitting room, waiting to be decorated. Everyone jumped when the metal bell hit the ground. Mass art post by me on tumblr 23/06/2018. Link on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Happy holidays everyone. Please note the changes in my posting schedule on my profile, although most of the Harry fics remain the same. Enjoy and please review.**

 **PS. I do not own Harry Potter**

The smell of cinnamon filled the air. The fireplace was lit and it was snowing outside. Redheads in thick jerseys filled the Burrow. A tree stood in the corner of the sitting room, waiting to be decorated. Everyone jumped when the metal bell hit the ground. "James" Ginny scolded, moving the box out of the toddler's reach. Ron chuckled to himself, it was definitely Christmas.

Harry was rather surprised to hear that the house wasn't as crowded as usual; he could barely go to the loo without someone already occupying the room. Apparently Mrs Weasley wasn't in the mood for the entire family and used Hermione's pregnancy as an excuse. Not that Hermione minded; she wasn't in the mood for a lot of people either.

Fred, George and Mr Weasley came through the backdoor, blown in with the snow, carrying a box each. Mrs Weasley called instructions from the kitchen, followed by a scolding about muddy boots. Fred opened his box to reveal all the christmas tree decorations. He picked up a little drummer boy and was about to hang it up, but Ginny's death threat stopped him. "Don't you dare. We already called dibs on the tree. You can hang up the garlands, but if you value your life, you will put little Peter and his drum down" she growled, closing her hand around the ornament.

So Ginny, Hermione and Fleur were decorating the tree this year, and the boys, out of self-preservation, took to hanging up the garlands. The ornaments were truly beautiful. With a little charm-work, the brightly coloured balls shimmered in the candlelight. The little angels, drummer boys, snowflakes and glass fairies were each carefully placed on a branch. This was a very finely planned artistic mission.

However, this was harder than it was supposed to be, because the girls couldn't reach the top properly, and Victoire, Teddy and James had set up an obstacle course for them with all the toys lying around. The men repeatedly offered to help, but they refused, afraid that their masterpiece will be ruined. Ron eventually stepped in when Hermione was about to get onto a ladder to reach the top.

"Hermione, there's absolutely no way I'm letting you do this" he said firmly.

"Why not?" she asked, causing his jaw to drop in disbelieve.

"Why not? Mione, you're 28 weeks pregnant. You can't go climbing up ladders. You're already exhausted and it isn't even noon yet" Ron said. Ginny and Fleur backed him up, and Ron was eventually allowed to help, under Hermione's supervision.

Ron patiently helped place the ornaments exactly where he was instructed to, knowing that today was only the 21st, and that it could quickly turn into a long and miserable Christmas for him if he upset his wife, sister, or sister-in-law. When Hermione handed him the star, the last ornament that had to go at the very top of the tree, he saw the sad look in her eyes. He sighed, stepped down and handed her the star.

Hermione almost never got to put the star on the tree. As a child, she used to spend Christmas with her mother and stepfather, and decorating the tree was something only the grown-ups did. Her father allowed her to help decorate the tree when she came to see him, but there wasn't a star for her to put up. Realising how much this meant to her, Ron decided to let his wife place the last ornament on the tree.

Carefully stepping onto the ladder, Hermione felt her husband's strong hands on her back. She smiled at him before climbing higher, ceremoniously placing the golden star on its rightful spot. Once she was back on the ground, she gave him a quick kiss before covering her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Tired again?" Ron asked her, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

She nodded sheepishly. "You are definitely the father. Only your child could be this exhausting to carry around" she teased, earning her a grin.

*#*#*#*

After dinner, the first few gifts were placed under the tree. They were haphazardly stacked by Bill and Charlie, but Hermione knew it would take some strategic planning to get all the gifts under the tree for Christmas.

Another thing that would require strategic planning was the sleeping arrangements. There were now three married couples, three toddlers, and four single brothers in a house with only six bedrooms. What's more, Hermione's father and brother would also be coming to stay the next day, meaning that the house would become even more crowded.

The placements were relatively easy though, since nobody was picky and Aunt Muriel wasn't claiming half the house to herself. Harry, Ginny, Teddy and James were in Ginny's room, the twins were in their old room, Percy and Charlie were sharing Percy's room, Bill, Fleur and Victoire were in Bill and Charlie's room, and Ron and Hermione were in Ron's very orange room. "We are not painting the nursery orange" was all Hermione commented as she walked into the room where half her teenage summers were spent fussing about the boys.

Luckily Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't have to move out of their room again. It was decided that Mr Granger and Daniel would be sleeping in the sitting room during their stay, and with many yawns and hugs, everyone headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy the holidays and please review.**

It was sleeting hard outside. Luckily, Mr Granger and Daniel had arrived just before the cloudburst. Weather forecasts suggested that this weather was only going to continue getting worse, because there was a cold front moving in from the east.

After a very long greeting, Mr Granger pulled his daughter aside. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and asked her how she was. They talked while covering the mattress in the sitting room, being served hot cocoa in the process.

"I think the 'it's almost Christmas' feeling infected Daniel as well. I've heard Jingle Bells far too many times in the past week" Mr Granger joked, sitting down next to his daughter.

"Luckily he has friends that can keep him busy" Hermione said. "Otherwise we would've been in for a very long Christmas. I don't know how it's even possible, but somehow he's gotten even busier."

"You know, he's very excited about becoming an uncle. He told all his friends and teacher about how awesome his big sister is" Mr Granger smiled. "He's not wrong."

Hermione smiled, leaning in to hug her father. "Oh, that reminds me" Hermione said, getting up. "I've been wanting to do this the past few times we saw Daniel, but it was always the wrong time of day."

She went to the stairs and called Daniel's name. She was quite amused when she heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs. To no one's surprise, Ron had tagged along as well. Hermione called Daniel over to her spot on the sofa, smiling at his confused expression.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to show you something" she said, holding out her hand. He placed his small hand in hers, his face lighting up slightly. She unzipped her jumper and placed their hands on her small baby bump. "Let's see if she wants to say hello" she said, watching Daniel's eyes widen. A moment later, a soft kick hit his palm.

"She kicked me!" Daniel exclaimed. "I could feel it. She kicked me, Dad" he said, beaming at his father. Hermione saw Ron grinning at her, and moved the small hand a little to the side so he could feel the baby again.

"That was a punch" she told her brother, smirking as his face lit up even more. Eventually he got so excited that their father had to send out of the room to go calm down.

"That just made his day" he said, taking another sip from his mug.

"I thought that might boost his Christmas spirit" Hermione said. She started straight out laughing when Ron awkwardly asked her if he could say hello as well. "Of course you can, she's your daughter too. I just don't want my belly becoming a hand magnet" she laughed.

*#*#*#*

Hermione found it rather funny when she was the one on babysitting duty after lunch, considering she was the only there that didn't need to move to check on her own child. Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Ginny and Charlie were setting up the gazebo outside. They had to work quickly before it started sleeting again, because there wasn't enough space for everyone to eat inside. Mr Granger and Mr Weasley were in the garage 'wrapping gifts', although everybody knew that they were looking at the car engines. Fleur was laying the table and Mrs Weasley was cooking pasta. Percy, as always, was being of no help over the holidays.

This left Hermione as the only adult that could babysit. She had offered to help lay the table, but Ron didn't want her outside in this weather, knowing that if they got caught in a sleet, it would take forever for her to warm up again.

The kids were getting bored, and out of desperation, she suggested that they write letters to Santa. There was suddenly a lot of excitement as the kids all started planning their letters. Hermione went upstairs and returned with a bunch of coloured cardboard and some crayons.

It was very silent at the dining room table as the children worked restlessly on their letters, even James who hardly understood any of this. Occasionally Hermione would be asked to write something or to comment on a drawing, but overall she was left to read.

A short while later all the masterpieces were finished and stuffed inside envelopes to be sent to Lapland.

"Do you think Santa will get our letters in time?" asked Teddy.

"He should, it's still three days till Christmas and Pigwidgeon flies really fast" Hermione answered with a smile. It had dawned on her a few moments ago that she now had to keep the children busy again. They just sat down on the mattress in the sitting room, preparing to hear Hermione tell them Christmas stories when they heard laughter and a bunch of footsteps in the kitchen.

A few seconds later one very wet Ron came into view. "Bet you're glad you didn't help us outside" Ron said to his wife. "That sleet came out of nowhere."

Ron shivered, his teeth clattering as a cool breeze blew through the house. "Shut the door, will you" he yelled angrily in the direction of the kitchen. It was freezing, and Hermione pulled the blanket up higher to cover her and the kids. There was a satisfying thud as the door was closed.

Hermione went up the stairs to fetch towels for everyone, afraid that they will drip water everywhere. The soaked Weasleys were chatting away loudly in the kitchen, laughing as they tried to dry themselves off. It was definitely starting to feel like Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review and thanks for reading**

Ron opened his eyes to find an already awake Hermione staring back at him. He knew that she didn't sleep very well because she kept waking up from the cold. It was freezing outside, and his room doesn't have a fireplace, making it one of the coldest rooms in the house. Ron and Hermione went downstairs for some tea, and met Mr Granger in the hallway.

Hermione let out a big yawn and went into the sitting room to find a sleeping Daniel under the blankets. The room was way more cosy than Ron's was during the winter. Mr Granger told his daughter to lie down on the mattress while he goes to make them some tea.

In the kitchen, Ron and Mr Granger were talking while waiting for the kettle to boil. "I think we should switch rooms, Mione's really not handling the cold very well and she needs the rest" said Mr Granger.

"I agree, but it won't be easy to convince her" answered Ron.

"We'll tell her that I wanted to switch-that it's more peaceful upstairs and that Daniel would probably fall asleep easier"

"We can try, but I think she'll see right through it" Ron said, pouring the hot liquid into the cups.

"She'll put up a fight, but it's better than her freezing to death, and I know she hates winter pyjamas because they're too constricting for her" Mr Granger said as he accepted a cup from his son-in-law.

Ron walked into the sitting room to find his wife asleep on the mattress cuddling her brother. Afraid he might wake her, he simply exited the room and went back upstairs to dress. His brothers were all in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he entered. The boys started a tradition where they make breakfast from the 23rd to the 27th to treat their mother just after Ron turned five. "Can one of you help me with something?" he asked.

Unfortunately, Fred and George promised to degnome the garden, Charlie was helping his father in the garage and Bill had to go shopping with Fleur. Percy just mumbled something about having better things to do.

George could see that this was important to his little brother and turned to Fred, whispering something in his ear. "Percy will help me in the garden, so you can take George with you" said Fred. Percy gave his brother and annoyed look, but Fred only smirked back, looking very proud. "What are you going to do anyway?" Fred asked.

"If any of this leaves this room I will kill all of you, or tell Mum" Ron threatened, making sure that they all understood how serious he was.

Just then, Harry came in from playing outside with Teddy and James. "Any of what?" he asked.

"Anything about George and I going to fetch a mattress from Grimmauld's. Hermione is freezing upstairs and can barely sleep because of it, so her father is swapping rooms with us. I don't want her to sleep on the old mattress on the cold and hard floor, so I want to go get another one to put on top of it" Ron explained. "The thing is, Hermione won't swap unless we force her to, so she can't know about this"

Percy stood silently, staring at the egg mix in his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at Ron- he now sounded so selfish compared to him. "Well, Perce probably feels like a git right now" Fred joked. Percy simply muttered that he will help with the garden.

After breakfast, Ron and George left for Grimmauld. Only the brothers and Harry knew about the plan, so they all agreed to avoid Hermione as much as possible so they wouldn't spoil anything. Fleur asked Ginny to keep an eye on Victoire and soon she and Bill left as well.

Meanwhile, Daniel had accepted his fate of being a heating pad. He'd woken up awhile ago, but saw that Hermione was holding him in her sleep. Not wanting to disturb his big sister, he stayed still- even when Teddy and James wanted him to go play with them. He finally had to get up to use the loo and slowly slipped out of her arms so as not to wake her. Hermione whimpered softly as she felt the heat leave before cuddling deeper into the blankets.

Daniel met his father on the stairs. After a quick good morning there was a short conversation before poor Daniel's bladder couldn't hold it anymore. "Is your sister still sleeping?" Mr Granger asked, to which Daniel nodded. "Good, she needs it. Christmas will be here in two days, and she will need all her energy to deal with all the excitement" At this, Daniel jumped up yelling "It's almost Christmas!" before rushing off to the bathroom.

By the time Hermione woke up it was almost eleven. Her father brought her tea, but was told off for letting her sleep so late. He didn't think much of it though, he knew it was just the hormones talking.

A very annoyed Ginny entered the room while Hermione was still sipping her tea, a string of four children following her. "I know you didn't sleep well but can you please help me keep the kids busy?" Ginny pleaded. "All the boys are busy, and Mum is wrapping the gifts so she can't give me a hand"

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at her father.

"He left with George to go check on the shop" Ginny answered.

"He wanted to say goodbye, but you were sleeping and he didn't want to wake you" Mr Granger added. Hermione nodded before turning to the children.

"Do you want to help me make Christmas cards?" she asked with a smile. The kids replied with enough enthusiasm to make Ginny wince. "Okay, go wait for me under the gazebo so we'll have enough space" she said, getting up.

Upstairs, Hermione pulled on her thick wool jersey from last Christmas and her scarf before grabbing a few arts and crafts supplies from her bag. There was a stark contrast between the decorated house and the barren gazebo, which Hermione thought could be the next project to keep the children occupied.

The kids started drawing with crayons, using bright colours. Ginny and Hermione helped with the cutting out, while Mr Granger was on glitter duty. It felt like the Christmases from Hermione's childhood, the ones she got to spend with her father and cousins. She remembers making cards and pictures just before Christmas, and her father would always help her with the glitter.

By the time the cards were done, Hermione was wearing Ron's jersey over her own. It was really getting colder outside, and Mr Granger suggested that they all go to the sitting room since the table was no longer needed. The kids lied down for a nap, so the adults did the same.

Mr Granger was worried about his daughter when she came down wearing a coat and hat over all the previous layers. He tried to convince her to sleep downstairs, but she was stubborn and went upstairs anyway.

The kids were kept busy making popcorn garlands for the gazebo, seeing as it was the only room -save for the bathrooms- that wasn't decorated for Christmas. Ron returned while they were all stringing ( and eating) the popcorn

He hugged his wife and apologised for leaving. After they had gotten the mattress and smuggled it into the garden shed, he and George really did go check on the shop so they could answer any questions she might have.

"It's fine, we just kept the kids busy with by making things for Christmas" Hermione smiled. She shivered, and Ron pulled her cold body against his.

"Are you wearing my jersey" he asked after spotting the maroon wool under her coat.

"Yeah, you can have it back now. I was just a little cold earlier" she answered.

"No, keep it on. I was only asking, it looks cuter on you anyway"

After dinner, Ron told Hermione to go take a long bath to relax. The second he was certain that she was in the water, Ron and Mr Granger quickly switched their belongings while George helped Percy to cover the new mattress. Percy still felt bad for blowing Ron off that morning.

"That was a really poor excuse, but thanks" Hermione said to her father once she found out about the switch. She gave her husband a long kiss, making Fred howl and Ron blush a deep crimson, before hugging George and Percy for helping.

*#*#*#*

Later that night, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the mattress wrapping presents. "I can't wait till the baby comes" Ron grinned.

"Same. it will be a relief to have my body back again. Don't get me wrong, I love our daughter and I wouldn't mind sharing if she would just get off my bladder and stop kicking on my wound or waking me at absurd times" said Hermione. "If she's uncomfortable she can just say so, there's no need to kick me"

Ron chuckled. "Is she kicking again?" he asked, gesturing at her stomach. She nodded. Ron took the gift from her hand and made her lean back.

"You know Teddy will never forgive you if the elves don't wrap his gift properly" Hermione laughed.

Ron made sure his hands were warm before sliding them underneath her jersey to rest on her tummy. He rubbed a spot near her belly button, feeling their daughter kick. "You're going to be on the naughty list if you keep Mummy from sleeping. She's doing her best and kicking her if you want something is rude" he said softly, his face resting softly against his daughter's current home.

He kissed Hermione's belly and rubbed it soothingly until the baby settled down. "You need to do that trick just after two when she gets active again" she said.

"Why haven't you woken me before? You know I'd be happy to help, or at least keep you company" Ron asked. He kissed her head and pulled her up to resume wrapping the gifts. Hermione was getting sleepy. "I can finish this, go to sleep. Santa's main elf is getting very sleepy, and she might mislabel a nice kid's gift" he joked.

Ron sat thinking to himself what be like in year's time when he would have a daughter to wrap gifts for. He would be Father Christmas for a little girl, and would see the wonder in her eyes when gifts magically appear under the tree. He laughed when realised how difficult it would be to keep it up when she got older if she has her mother's mind, even with magic. He would have to ask Mr Granger how he did it. He neatly placed the last gift next to the others after wrapping it to the best of his abilities. Hermione would have to sort it once she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

December 24th had been a very exciting day. The kids built snowmen and played cards, although Ron was convinced that they each played their own version of the game. It was Christmas Eve, and they knew this because the twins had gotten Percy drunk, but Charlie got drunk all on his own. This was a special treat for everyone, because Charlie knew quite a few drinking songs, and every time someone passed him he would sing one.

It was almost time to open the first gifts, they were just waiting for Fleur and Victoire to finish in the bathroom. The dishes were done and the firewhiskey was ready.

The twins were currently mocking Ron for not wanting to drink because Hermione couldn't. She would've defended him but found it very cute when he turn so red, plus she was having a laugh at Percy. Percy stuck in a debate with a sober Ginny, trying to convince her that playing for the Harpies was bad for her future career. An angry Ginny was calmly snookering her drunk brother while using a marker to draw on his face. He did not seem to notice this at all. Hermione leaned over to see words 'Harpies Rule' written on his forehead, amongst other things. She could also see Mrs Weasley's disapproving face in background.

Victoire bounded down the stairs, indicating that it was time to open the gifts. Hermione and Percy had, by some miracle, stacked all gifts under tree. Ginny sat on floor reading names and giving the gifts to kids since Santa's Little Helpers wanted to hand them out. There were a bunch of funny gifts like a trick rubik's cube for the drunk Percy, and slightly historically incorrect dragon for Charlie to drive crazy (when he was sober again).

Ron and Hermione got gifts from one another. They were both were beautifully wrapped (she was impressed by his efforts). Hers was wrapped in silver paper with a gold bow, and Ron's was the reverse with gold paper and a silver bow. They started smiling when they each unwrapped it to find a velvet box inside.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smile at him. Her box was deep blue with silver sparkles like snowflakes or stars, while his was bright orange with a black broom in middle. "Open it on three?" she asked.

"Sure. One, two, three" he said. However, Ron kept his box shut so he could watch her reaction. Her eyes widened as her face lit up with joy.

It was a silver ring. It had entwining branches with a wooden texture, and leaves with small stones in them. The finer details like the texture was done with gold. The ring was absolutely stunning. Hermione soon realised that there were twelve stones in the ring- birthstones. Hers and Ron's were circled with gold. "When the baby is born, we can have her month circled as well" Ron explained. His wife smiled broadly.

"Do you want to put it on?" she asked, holding the box out to him.

"I would love to" he said, gently sliding the ring over her right ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you cheated" she joked. "You still need to open yours"

Ron obediently opened the box to find that it contained a watch. The band was made of leather and metal, made to look like it had scales. It looked like a bunch of dragons or snakes were braided together. Two necks and faces of dragons encircled the face of the watch. Ron noticed that the faces of the dragons contained extreme detail done with gold and copper.

The glass was surrounded by stones, diamond and aquamarine, which Ron realised was for their birth months. There were small spaces between every second stone, which was left open for their daughter. "Looks like we both had the same idea with the birthstones" Hermione laughed.

Ron turned the watch over and found fine engraving on the back. He angled the watch so he could read it. "For thinking of the elves" he read, feeling tears welling in his eyes. Then he noticed something written in the lid of the box. It said "The true master of death". Ron frowned up at his wife.

"Only time can truly control death" she said.

Ron stood on his knees so he could look into her eyes. "I love it" he said. And he truly did. He's only had one proper watch before in his life, and he lost that somewhere during the war.

Both of them were now glad that they accepted the award money for their services during the war, because they could buy gifts for the people they cared about without having to worry about money for their daughter. Ron leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was deep and slow to convey their feeling of gratitude-not only for the gift- but for surviving to have this moment as well.

Ron, as always, had one hand on Hermione's tummy. He pressed her against the back of the sofa and deepen the kiss. They could hear the family cheering and making comments, but right then they didn't care. In that moment, they were the only two alive in world.

When they finally pulled apart, Hermione could see Ron's ears turning red in the light of the fire. The couple smiled at each other, still panting slightly. "Luckily they were under the mistletoe" said George. They looked up and saw one dangling slightly behind them, one they knew hadn't been there before.

Ron saw his brother wink, and mouthed a thank you. Hermione blushed deeply when her father made eye contact on sofa next to her, but he only pulled her closer.. "Well done" he whispered before kissing her temple.

After the gifts were opened, Percy was completely mindfucked, and Charlie was semi-sober from years of building up tolerance. The children were falling asleep, meaning it was time for bed. The grown ups picked the children up, usure of whose is whose and head to bed. Ron added more firewood to the fire before curling up next to his wife. She thanked him again for her beautiful gift.

"It's scary when we have the same idea like we did with the birthstones" she said sleepily.

"At least I know it was a brilliant idea, because you had it as well" Ron smiled. He looked down and saw that she was already fast asleep, so he didn't receive any comments. He kissed the tip of her nose before pulling her closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was still sleeping peacefully on Christmas morning. It took only one bellow from Daniel to change that though. The words "It's Christmas" echoed through the house with a startling volume, and was met with the same words as a response from the other kids.

In less than ten seconds, every person in the Burrow was awake. Hermione groaned, snuggling deeper into the blankets. "You can go back to sleep, I'll hold them off for a while" Ron said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"There's no way you can force them to stay away, the gifts are in our room" she yawned. She sat up and grabbed Ron's shoulder, waiting for the headrush to pass. Standing up, she ran her hand through her wild hair. Ron laughed, giving her a kiss.

"Happy Christmas" he smiled. He bended down and said the same to their daughter.

"She's still asleep. She's lucky that way" Hermione said.

Ron leaned in for another kiss, but Hermione suddenly remembered one of the perks of being pregnant- a bladder the size of a peanut. She took off at a brisk pace, and Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs threatening everyone to stay away from the bathroom.

Upon spotting a flash of long red hair, Ron yelled even louder. "Ginerva Weasley, don't you dare"

"I was just checking to make sure it's empty" Ginny yelled back, leaning over the railing. Hermione's head appeared next to hers to say thanks before the toilet door closed. By then, everybody was leaning over the railings to say Merry/Happy Christmas to one another.

Once they were all dressed, the family gathered in the sitting room with coffee and biscuits. The children were vibrating with excitement as they sat. Percy kept telling people to speak softer, because he had a massive hangover. Therefore, the twins kept making loud jokes to make everyone laugh, much to Percy's annoyance.

Hermione and Ron received a lot of baby things, such as a free babysitting coupon book from Mrs Weasley and Ginny, a and a jokey mobile from the twins. It had a normal setting, but could go crazy with lights and blast-ended skrewts. Mr Granger also gave his daughter a spa day voucher and a book of fatherly advice (and another secret package) to his son-in-law.

Everyone was very excited about their gifts, and there were more hugs and thank you's exchanged than actual presents. Mr Weasley and Charlie also revealed the reason they were holled up in the garaged the past few days. Apparently Charlie picked up woodworking in Romania.

He and his father had built Victoire a dollhouse, and carved each boy a car and an animal. Daniel got a lion, Teddy got a wolf (to match his father's patronus), and James got a stag. The parents-to-be also received a small wooden otter and Jack Russell for the baby, while the rest of the family also received small wooden trinkets. The twins each received a small flute, which they played to the best of their non-existing abilities to honour their hungover brother.

After all the wrapping paper was in the bin, Mrs Weasley called her youngest son and his wife aside. She led them to the garage, smiling as she did so. "I had Charlie work on something else as well" she said, opening the door. In the middle of the open space stood what Ron recognised to be the family cot.

"I thought it was destroyed in Bellatrix's fire" he said, running his fingers over the smooth wood.

"It was badly damaged, but Charlie managed to salvage most of the wood" Mrs Weasley explained. "This is your Christmas gift, dears. When Bill and Fleur were expecting they got the changing table, and James got the swing set, so you two get the cot"

Hermione looked over at her biggest mother-figure with tears in her eyes. She slowly approached the cot, feeling the wood as she took in all the details. It was made of a dark-coloured oak. There were a few darker patches where the flames had licked the wood, but Charlie had done a good job of making them blend in. Fine green tendril were carved into the sides. There were small red flowers and blue and purple butterflies as well. "The butterflies were always Ginny's favourite" Ron recalled with a smile.

Hermione hugged her mother-in-law tightly. "Thanks Mum" she whispered. Mrs Weasley wiped the tears on her cheeks with her sleeve.

"That's quite alright, dear" she said, hugging the girl again. "You're part of the family-you always have been- and it's time to pass the cot on to the new parents"

It was time for the big family lunch. As always, Mrs Weasley had prepared a feast. The food was delicious, and even Hermione reluctantly admitted that Mrs Weasley had done a better job with the pumpkin pasties and treacle tart than the elves at Hogwarts did. Unfortunately, Ron's daughter wasn't very fond of Christmas cake, and wouldn't permit her mother to eat any.

Fred and George supplied the family with lots of crackers, each containing bad jokes and party crowns. Some of these horrible attempts at humour included 'What kind of motorbike does Santa have? _A Holly Davidson_ ', 'On which side do chickens have the most feathers? _The outside_ ', and 'What's green, covered in tinsel and goes 'ribbet ribbet'? _A Mistle-toad_ '.

The twins also provided the children with party blowers, but only after they promised to do their very best to blow it as hard as they can every time they passed Uncle Percy.

*#*#*#*

After a small dinner, since no one could eat anymore, Hermione suggested that they go look at the lights in one of the towns nearby. Everyone huddled up in thick coats, scarves and gloves. It had snowed earlier in the day, but luckily it stopped a little while ago.

As they walked, the children spotted a few houses with sleighs and reindeer covered in colourful lights. Some even had a fake Santa climbing down the chimney. There were also garlands, lights, bells and mistletoes in the shop windows. A stroll through this quaint little winter wonderland was a very nice ending for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Boxing day, and the excitement of Christmas was finally starting to run out. The house still smelled of cinnamon and booze, but it was less intense than before. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen making more biscuits, seeing as they have run out already.

The girls quickly volunteered to help, because this meant that the boys had to entertain the kids. Ginny also pointed out that Percy was no longer hungover, so he could do something productive for a change.

Ron stubbornly refused to leave Hermione's side, so he was tasked with rolling out the dough and fetching all the ingredients from the larder. There was quite an array of flavours and types being made. From ginger to chocolate chip to biscotti and snickerdoodles, and nearly everything in between.

The boys, especially the twins, came in often to steal some of the dough, or to cover the bakers in flour. Fred found himself covered in an egg that Hermione had thrown at him, and Ginny slapped away many fingers. Fleur simply kissed her husband when he came to rob them of potential biscuits.

"If they keep stealing like that we'll be eating yesterday's leftovers for weeks, because they sure won't eat them over lunch" Mrs Weasley said as Charlie disappeared through the door.

Squeals of joy sounded from the sitting room, and Ron smiled at Hermione. They knew it wouldn't be long before they had their own very active child to play with and obsess about.

Ron, however, ruined the moment by bursting out with laughter once he saw his wife's face properly. "You think this is funny?" she said with mock anger, crossing her arms across her chest. "You were practically left untouched"

"Because I had the rolling pin" Ron said, feigning exasperation. "And I know how to use it, Fred showed my when I was four and he knocked out one of Percy's teeth with it" he chuckled.

Before Ron knew what was happening, Hermione had his back against the wall and was covering his face in milk, eggs and flour. She looked rather proud of herself, wearing such a broad smile. A mischievous glint shone in Ron's eyes as he darted past her and grabbed a handful of Ginny;s ginger dough. He generously smeared the thick mixture across her face and neck.

At this point they were both giggling like teeneagers. Hermione was about to retaliate when Ron's huge hand closed around both her wrists and he walked her to the sink. Using a wet flannel, he gently wiped all the dough off. Once he was satisfied with his work, he kissed her forehead and let go of her arms.

She headed back to her bowl, but the second her husband turned his back, Hermione grabbed a bunch of melting chocolate chips and dumped it down the back of his shirt. "That's for getting dough in my bra" she said, a triumphant grin spreading across her face. Mrs Weasley watch the entire ordeal in speechless amusement, while Ginny was dying of laughter. Fleur simply tutted at them and resumed her mixing.

After lunch all the biscuits were thoroughly cooled and ready to be decorated. An entire spectrum of colours in icing were prepared. Each of the girls started piping the icing onto the biscuits. There were candy canes, reindeer, Christmas trees, and nearly everything to do with the Christmas holidays.

Fleur was piping a few classic snowmen, but Hermione and Ginny were a little more crafty and made their snowmen appear to be melting. Elegant snowflakes, each with their own design, were piped with silver icing. The stockings and mitten were brightly coloured and decorated with different patterns. They all looked beautiful and delicious.

Obviously, the leftover icing was used for a food fight outside. Fred and George claimed that they wanted to decorate the family in their own designs as well. Ginny and Hermione soon realised the inevitable, and took to piping war stripes on the children's cheeks. Mrs Weasley used a charm to multiply the icing, while pretending to look disapproving.

At some point Charlie asked Ginny and Hermione to turn him into a dragon. Although laughing as they did so, they piped scales and horns on his face, arms and neck. It turned out great, and Charlie took off, pretending to fly as he chased the kids through the snow.

Mrs Weasley wondered who the real children were, realising that luckily none of her children seemed to truly grow up.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron sighed as another pillow hit him in the face. One of the downsides of sleeping in the living room was that there was no privacy. The children were playing about, throwing pillows at one another. A tired Hermione sat in a chair, doing her best to read the book in her lap. Ron suggested that she could go sleep upstairs, but she was determined to stay awake.

Charlie, who was a surprisingly big hit with the children, had helped Ron build a fort out of pillows, blankets and chairs. The four children were all playing in there own worlds, but somehow still managed to play together. Daniel pretended to be flying a spaceship, Teddy was out camping, James babbled something about a cave, and Victoire, contrary to her mother's belief that she was playing house, was busy mixing 'potions' in a lab.

The parents of these enthusiastic children looked weary when they realised that it was up to them to get the kids to sleep. "They don't look very tired" said Ron when Daniel came zooming past.

Harry let out an exhausted laugh. "You think we're putting them to bed because they're tired? They're going to bed because we're tired" he said.

Once all the children were asleep, Ron took Hermione on a tour through the fort before lying down on their mattress. The blanket ceiling twinkled with stars, for Charlie had charmed it to look like the night sky. Ron took his wife's hand and slowly stroked her knuckles. "I know you're tired, but do you have enough energy to come with me? It won't require much" he asked with a smile.

"Where did you have in mind?" she yawned. Ron sat up and reached into his rucksack. He took out a snow globe, grinning sheepishly as he held it out to her. Hermione recognised this one. She had bought it in a small bookstore near Hogsmeade during her fourth year. The contents were a big willow with an open book in the branches on top. The book seemed to be glowing, but other than that there was nothing special about it.

"I wanted to try one more snow globe before the baby comes" Ron said. "This one looked peaceful and simple, so we can explore the others when you're feeling better" he explained.

A few moments later the couple landed softly on the snow. Ron held Hermione's arm to stabilise her, smiling as the familiar feeling washed over him. He was standing in the water, but as usual it didn't touch him. Instead, he was enveloped by a bubble that smelled of Hermione. Each of his exhales formed bubbles of their own, which rose to the top of the glass dome.

Although they couldn't see the book, they could see the bright, golden light shining from it. As they approached the tree, the branches wove together to form a staircase which led to the top. Ron smiled as he stood on the small platform surrounding the book. He reached into his pocket and took out a radio.

"Undetectable Extension Charm" he said when Hermione frowned. He leaned over and put a song on, then bowed and offered his hand to the love of his life. She placed her small hand in his big one, and was led to the centre of the book.

There was a strong wind blowing from below. Hermione's hair was blown all over the place, making it more unruly than before. They both giggled at the sensation. Water and snowflakes were rushing past them at an incredible speed, but they stood peacefully in the middle of it all. Hermione waved her wand, and a stream of coloured bubbles appeared to join the snowflakes.

"I'm sorry I haven't been giving you enough attention these past few days" Ron started. "We've all been so preoccupied with the kids and the preparations that we haven't been spending enough time together. I also haven't told you how amazing, brilliant and beautiful you are lately. And I'm sorry that I haven't been doing enoug-"

His words were cut off as Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him. He instinctively snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The moment felt amazing, for they felt as if they were falling and flying at the same time, but neither of them seemed to care where they might land. They pulled apart for air after a short eternity, both panting slightly. Hermione lowered herself so she wasn't standing on her toes anymore and rested her head on Ron's broad shoulder.

"You are too good for this world, Ronald Weasley" she said. "You spend every waking moment fulfilling every wish that I might have, despite it not being necessary. I know you love me almost more than I love you. I know that it's a love so deep that it hurts because there's nothing left to give, the love that keeps you up at night with fear of something happening to the receiver of that love" Ron tried to interrupt her, but she kept talking. "I also know that you're still trying to make up for leaving me during the war, but it won't change anything. You've already shown how sorry you are and that you'll never do it again, and to me, that's enough. People don't realise how lucky they are to have you, how much you help and how sincere your actions are"

At this point they were both crying. Ron used his wand to adjust the volume of the music. Hermione smiled as she realised Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic was playing. She pulled him closer and started slowly swaying to the music. They danced in silence, appreciating and savouring the moment. Ron had one hand on his wife's back, and the other was gently resting against the side of her small baby bump. "You're going to be a brilliant mother" he whispered, feeling her smile against his chest.

"And you're going to be an amazing father" she replied. The song came to an end, and so did their dance, but they knew that this moment would last forever.


End file.
